Game Grumps on a quest
by shining beatyfluff
Summary: The Game grumps get a surprise adventure when Shadow the Hedgehog comes knocking on their door asking about one of their fans, Sakura Kanawa. This fanfic was an AO3 exclusive for a while but now you have the ability to read it here too! My OC sakura the star of this fanfic was also in idols and school days, pls read those too.
1. the beginning

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"An: Sorry for not writing in a long ltime, im sure none of you care but ive been going through some stuff but Im here now :)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"dan and arin were getting the FUcK ready for theyre next grump session they were about to play a v game sent to then by a very cool gal whose name is SAkura Kanawa The game was call: SONIC ADVENTURE 2BAttLE for the game cube. (an: this is m fav game of all time and i rly hope that the game grumps play it somedau)br /As Arin was putting the disc into the video game console he heard a knock at the door!he said "who tha fuck" and dan laughed cause hes a real cool guy B) man I just love him so much .../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"okay so arin went to make the door ajar so he could see what was at the door causing the knocking sounds and it was... SHADOW THE HEdgEHOGbr /"wow Shadow? How come your'e at my house?" Arin saidbr /"I'm looking for a super person who will stop the end of days from approaching, her name is Sakura Kanawa, have you herd anything about her?" Shadow said mysteriouslybr /JUST THEN super hot stud Dan came to the door (not in that way you perv) and he says the the hedgehog he says "HOLY FUCK, SHadow? I'm SUCH a HUGE fan wow! How can we help you find this girl?"br /"well I hear you recently got a package from her, can i see it?" arin and dan thought "well we get a lot of packages, idk if we can find the one ur thinking of" they said "but you're welcome to look" added danbr /Shadow, Dan and arin walked into the living room of Arin's house, just then the something sounds of a gaint teddy bear man was heard from the kitchen,and to their dismay in walked BARRYbr /Do you guys need any help? he helpfully ejaculated as his short facial hair wafted in the wind coming in from the window. Shadow, blown aback by the sheer beauty of his complexion looked away andd said "we're looking for a package sent from a person name Sakura Kanawa..."br /Berry's BEAUTIFUL grean?(an: im looking at pics of Barry and I have no idea what his eye color is, in some pics it looks grewnish blue but in others it looks like brown.) eyes lit up when he remembered which package that was "that would be the one that had Sonic Adventure 2!" He announced in an adorable silvery voice. (an: that means pleasant not like silvers voice from sonic 06) Shadows eyes filled with arigatotude as he found the box lying on the ground as the game which was the post-contents of the box were now inside of the game /"tThank you Barry..." Shadow bashfully thanksed, he then took a picture with his ipohnes 6s camra app of the return address of Sakura's hose so that he could find her and make sure she helps him stop the /"So why do you need htis girls adress for anyway Shadow hte Hedgehog?" asked curiously Arin Hanf somebr /"Well, she may not seem like it now but my sorces (he works tfor the presidant) tell me that she has the iner strong to be able to defeat the evil monster that will destroy out planter in 4 months time so i need to find her and get her ready to fight the big monstter that might destroy the world" Shadow confessed solemnlybr /" :0" said everyone else in the roombr /"os where is she" sasked Dan "and what does she look like and stuffbr /"Well according to the locatoin on the return adress shes lke a 30 minute drive/run frmo here." Shadow saidbr /" Can we come with you" eagerly asked DAn,, he was such a big fan of Shadow the hedgehog, ever since he was a small boy living in new jersey he had admired him for saving the world multiple times but stil not being ambiguously good or evil, he was himself, and a badass. at one point in his college years dan had even dyed his hair black and red to look like the hedgehog he looked up to so /Shadow smilyed at the kindness that these men had shown him "sure"br /everyone got into Arins car and they were off to find the saviour of the future... Sakura./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"they drove fot a while, eventually they reached a pink house with white Sakura pettals painted on it, there was a white fence and the front yard had sakura trees and a koi pond in it. It was the most amazing house any of the boys in the car had ever /Shaodw got together his confidence and he said "well I guess I'll go an see if she's home"br /Shadow got out of the passanger seat of the car and walked to the front of the house. He knocked the choclate brown wooden door of the small pink house and a girl opened the door. Her hair was elbow length and bright pink with blue and blakc streaks in it, she had sakura pink eyes and her skin was pail white. SHe was wearing a Naruto t-shirt with a a blapk skirt and a pink tutu thing under it. She was wearing long striped plack and light purple stocking adn white boots, on one arm she had a pink fishnet sleeve and on the other arm she had a ton of bracelets and silly bands. she was wearing a necklace with a picture of a chaos emerald and another necklace that had a small metal horse on it. there was a dark purple bow in her hair and she was wearing black lipstick and a ton of eyeliner. her nails were painted black and had pink sakura petals on thembr /"hello my name is Sakura Kanawa, nice to meet you!"br /Shadow cleared his thorught " you are the chosen one and your time has come to train to get ready to save the world from the end of days"/p 


	2. the adventure begins

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the last chapter it ended with Shadow telling the amazing, yet indescribable Sakura Kamawa that she was the chosen one!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sakura looked dumbfounded (an: not dumb tho she's a super genious wowo)br /"w-watashi am the chosen one?! Naniiiiiiii~" she sputtered out of her beautiful lips, her eyes widened with confusion at the hearing of this news. Just then a girl wearing a pink t-shirt and black yoga pants came to the door, she had short dark brown skin and glittering chocolate eyes, She was tall and tan. " what's going on?" She asked in a timid voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sakura is the chosen one and must come with me to train for the final fight for humanity" Shadow said in a sad-like voice. Shadow was feeling kind of nervous because he had read many a legend about the future savior of the universe currently know as Sakura but now that he is seeing her in person he feels more at ease. There was just something about Sakura that made everyone want to trust her. She was truly beautiful but not in a way that made her seem shallow. She looked incredibly wise but also fun-loving. There was no other way to describe her than incredible, yet indescribable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sakura? what's going on?" asked the girl that just came to the door. Her name was Sue (An: She was also in idols, go read that!). She was Sakura's roommate, they had been friends since the first year of middleschool where they met in an anime club. Sakura was really good at drawing anime ppl and Sue was always trying to learn from Sakura. They had been the closest of friends and even today they are live-in gal pals. Sue works at a bakery, she was just taking an apple pie out of the oven when the door bell rang. Sakura makes money through an etsy shop where she sells homemade plushies and other anime merch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Anyway, Shadow says "listen we have to get going we need to get you to train now! it is imperitive for the survival of humanity" Shadow reached for Sakuras dainty feminine hand so get her to the van but she moved it /"Alright! well even if you were telling the truth about this whole save the world bullhonkey, watashi wa going to pack first!" she argued fiestily she stormed back into her pink house through the living room filled with victorian esk furniture but it was all pink and frilly. she slammed the door to her room, the walls in her room were black but covered in anime posters for Belch and Naruto and Fruits Basket and others. She had many shelves with miniature figures and manga books and anime dvds./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She grabbed a pink and black checkered backpack from her bedpost and packed in all of her nicest clothes and makeup and other important things for going on a trip. She grabbed her magic blackpearl Katana that had been passed down her family for generations, she didn't know that much about her family though because she was adopted but the sword came with her when she was adopted as a gift from her actual birth mother, there was a note that also was on it saying that as Sakura grows up she should use it for protection and to trane with it. Sakura was a master at using the Katana because as a child and teen she used to train and fight with it a lot but she eventually gave up being violent and stuff to settle down with her live-in Gal Pal Sue Maryam(the girl from earlier) but she still went to competitions occasionally. She always won. Anyway she put the katana in its carrying backstrap thing and she put the backpack over it and left out the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"While Sakura was doing this it left Shadow the hedgehog and Sue to have awkward conversation at the /"so... this whole save the world thing, what's this about?" asked Sue questioninglybr /"well, Sakura is the chosen one according to my higher ups (Barack Obama) so we're gonna take her to a special person who can train her to learn how she can save the universe from destruction" Shadow /"oh"was all Sue could manage out, to think her CLOSEST friend could keep this a secret from her for so long, but then again maybe she didn't even know about it before now. But it would explain the cool sword that was passed down to her from a family she didn't even know. Maybe that had something to do with her destiny or something. Sue really admired Sakura for her amazing fighting ability and how just generally amazing she was, and she always stood up for her if anyone did anything mean. Which really helped in middle school when kids used to pick on her. Sakura always tryed to get them to leave her alone and one week when it was really bad she challenged a group of kids to a fight after school in the name of Sue's honor and she brought the sword and murdered them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""so now it's my turn to ask a question." announced Shadowbr /"shoot" shot Suebr /"you and Sakura? aree you a thing or?" Shadow /"we're just friends" Sue replied. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but that was the truth, it always was and will most likely always will be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just then Sakura came out the door of the house "Im ready to go!" she proclaimed. Her pink hair radiating in the /"Where are you going to take Sakura!?" Interrogated Suebr /"That's classified" Shadow secretedbr /"Can't she come with us?" Sakura pouted. She hated being apart from Sue for long periods of time. When she was with Sue she felt whole./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I GUESS she can come with us" shadow said begrudgingly staring at the the /Shadow led the two hot babes to the vehicle and got in the passanger seat as Arin was driving, it was a minivan with bucket seating meaning that there was two seats in the middle row and 3 in the back, Kevin and Dan were sitting in the two middle seats so Sakura and Sue sat in the back. During the car ride Sakura fell asleep on Sue's shoulder as Shadow helpfully instructed Arin Hanson which directions to take to get to the secret place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They drove for like, foreeeevvveeeer. SUCH a long TIME was speant DRIVING. Eventually they got to the place where they had to stop using the /"stop here" Shadow said emotionally placing a hand on Arin Hansons shoulder they BONDED as FRIENDS in this monment. okay/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"they all got out of the car. they were at the entrance to a forrest. there was no other cars or anything near bye there was a dirtroad that led them here, i forgot to memtion that while they were driving they got onto a dirt road they were like in the countrysides./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll lead us to the place, don't worry about it" Shadow /"I have a question" rang Sakura's gorgeous, yet indescribable /"yes?" shaodew was annoyed that she had a question./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I understand you work for the governmnet, and i wanted Sue to come but why is those guys with us." SHe asked pointing at th e game grumps and als BARRY. Arin looked angrilly at Sakura but didn't mean it. Dan felt grateful that he could PARTAKE in something so important as the saviour of the worlds trainign and Barry was just a jolly old fella happy to be with friends and have a good time #summer fun with friends # forest adventure #chillin #chillin with Shadow the hedgehig/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""listen, they're really cool and fun to be around, don't h8 :("Shadow replyed, feeling a little offended. Secretly he was a huge fan of the game grumps and was really glad that they could be at all useful to his mission and yeah he proabbly shouldn't have brought them to the training but they had a car and he needed one. So hte grumps willstay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shadow and his cool frinds and Sakura trekked through the forest for an hour, they had to go through mnay hardships and encountered much obstickles but they made it to a secret building in the middle of the forest and shadow put a card into a car reciever thing and he opened the door to the secret building./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Inside there was a big open room no real features inside, however to everyone's delight it was air /"it is time" said shadowbr /"to meet you're new master" he then finishedbr /shadow got everyone to a side room and left just Sakura there. the side room was a plesent break room that had a coffee machine an d a box of /sakura was nervous but excited. then coming down from the ceiling was a shadwoy bat figuree (not like the hedgehog but the absence of light).../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"FID OUT WHO IT IS BY LEAVING Areview OR A like3/p 


	3. feelings are afoof

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"in the last chapter we left off with out heros as they were watching sakura watch the shadow of a bat descend from the ceilingbr /and now w/o futher ado here is that/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The shadowy figure was revealed in the light, it was a bat, she was a girl and had purplish-pink Raspberry colored fur and she had an ear and bellybutton piercing. She looked really hot and was wearing a cool band tshirt and tihgt plack pants, once she landed on the ground she reached out to shake Sakura's hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Meanwhile while all this was happening the grumps and shadow and Sue were getting to know eaach toehr (I focused a lot on Sakura on the last chapter so I'm gonna try to get the Grumps in the scene more.)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So right now what's... like whta's going on" Dan asked, while munhcing on a bavarian creme filled donut taht was in the break /"well, that bat girl that Sakura's talking to is my friend Duskstarr, She's a highly trained proffesional who will help Sakura find the power in her so she can be ready for when she has to save the world." Shadow expanded, he was eating a podered donut and there was powdered sugar all over his face but he didnt /"Wow, sounds like some serious biz" Arin commented watching the wnidow to the main room, Sakura was just talking with Duskstarr./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Shadow, you;ve got some powdered sugar on your face" giggled Barry in a jovial manner, putting his hand over his face as he laughed. Shadow smiled embarrasingly as he wiped the powdered sugar from his face and onto his arm. ARin raised his eyebrow at their awfully friendly interaction but he didn't mean it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So... like this end of the world stuff... how come we haven't heard abbout it from like the newsa and stuff?" asked Dan innocentlybr /"Well, as you know know I work for Obama. I am the highesdy in the government. No ones aloud to know but I trust you guys wont tell anyone?" Sahodw expositioned as Arin and Dan nodded as Barry did too. "anyway, out plan is we're going to defeat the threat before anyone knows about it so that the global world stays calm." Shadow added./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""that makes sense" Dan said as he watched Sakura from the window, he seemed to be in a trance from her AMAZING looks and dazzling /Sue ate her donut in silence knowing that Dan was obvi in love with her roommate. Arin went to sit next to /"so this secret government stuff is crazy huh? Did you know about this beforehand?" Arin talkedbr /"no I had no idea, and I don;t think Sakura did either. This is all happening so fasst and I wonder how long this is going to be a thing, I mean I didn't pack anything and from the sound of shadow I feel like we're not gonna go home in a while." Sue contemplatedbr /"Yeah, I mean we don't even have anything to do with this though, Shadow just showed up. But it;s cool that we get to meet him though. I was like a huge fan of his music and video games and stuff." Arin coctinuedbr /"I don't really play much video games so I wouldn't really know. I only played SA2B with Sakura sometimes but I never really got it you know?" Sue added smiling sheepishlybr /"aw man,, you don't play video games? when this whole thing is over you gotta come over and play someitime with me and Dan!" Arin said unbelievingly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"meanwhile this was happening Shadow was hitting up conversation with /"So... uh, sorry for getting you guys roped up in this mess... I guess after this I should take you guys home. In all honestly it wasn't very proffesh of me to do that." Shadow confesses rubbing the back of his head and looking apologetically at /"It's not a problem, really. And honestly I feel super lucky for getting to meet you Shadow" Barrt erected while blushing and looking /"really?" shadow asked sounding astounded but not that stong like hopeful? idkbr /"well, yeah. And if there's any way I can help with this whole thing, I would love to. I think you're cool and I wanna help!" Barry announcedbr /"you dont know how much that means to me" shadow said looking down and then looking Berry in the eyes, he held his hand and they looked deep into each others eyes and it was really romantic. Unfortunatley, just then the door to the break room was opened by Duskstarr with Sakura behind /"hey Shadow and..." She looked at the four that he had brought with him "others?" She finished. "you know, this is a top secret mission, we can't bring just anyone with us Shadow" she snapped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Listen, I have my reasons" Shadow said letting go of Berry's /"tch, whatever I don't really care" Duskstarr said rolling her eyes. She sat down on a chair "I think Sakura has potential but we're going to do a lot of training before we can get her up to the right level that she can actually pull this thing off" she snarled. "but I think we should start soon. but we should do this at our training base on prison island. (they rebuilt it after it was destroyed in SA2b) we can meet up there tomorrow at 7am, you can bring these clowns if you want but they're proabbly just going to get in the way. And keep in mind that boss is gonna check on us occasionally while we're doing this so none of what was just going on while we were there" she explained while pointing her thumb to Barry. Shadow felt a little insulted. Barry got embarressed and looked down but Shadow make him a reassuring look./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""well, I'm gonna go get ready. You guys better prepare for the trip too, if you're gonna come." Duskstarr /She grabbed Sakura by the shoulder "I'm looking forward to working w/ you. by the way my full name is Duskstarr Midnight Kokoro Ravenheart. thats top secret info dont tell anyone. she also said that quietly so no one else in the room could hear her. then she left./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"shadow looked around the room "well, I better take you guys home." he sighed. Knowing that these extra people he brought with him shouldn't even be going on such an important and probably dangerous /"Shadow wait" BArry said grabbing Shadow's giant hand. "I wanna come with you, please" he said admiringly "I've never felt this strongly about anyone before in my whole life... I mean I think... I think I love you!" he /Arin stood up "I wanna come too, this seems important and I wanna help." He said passionatelybr /"well, wherever Arin goes, I goes" Dan added(also secretly he wanted to get to know Sakura better)br /"I also wanna come" Sue said/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm glad you're all coming" Sakura said relieved, "but especially you Sue. I don't think I'd be able to do anything without your moral support. you are truly the best friend andyone could ever ask for." Sakura announcedbr /Shadow was still reacting to Beert's confessionbr /"Barry... I'm so glad you feel this way" shadow said getting teary eyed "I'm so glad" He hugged Barry and then they kissed on the lips. :)br /after that he announced "then I guess it's settled! We're all going. I'll take everyone to their home so they can pack and then we'll meet at Sakura's house!" He was so happy that Barry returned his feelings. This was the most happiest he'd ever been./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"REVIEW AND COOMEMTM AND LIKE FOR MORE CHAPTERS 3/p 


	4. They are getting there

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"in the alst chapter Barry Kramer confessed his undying love to Shadow the Hedgehog and Also Sakura did some stuff and now they're all getting ready to go to Prison Island so that Sakura can train to save the world!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""well, first I guess we'll take Barry and DAn home to pack since they live together" Shadwo said. BBarry was like, really grateful and he hugged Shadows arm as they walked to the minivan. "after that I guess we;ll let arin get his stuff and then we'll all chill at Sakura's house untill morning" Shaodw said. He used to be a lot more aggressive but now that he had found love he is more calm and chillAXD/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"SO Shadow drove the car... all the way to DAn and Barry's hoooouuuuuuuse. ANd then they got there and they got outta sthat car and they walked to the front dooooor and DAn reaching into his pocket and took out the key and then he put the key in the lockhole and he turned it twice and opened the front door and entered HIS HUMBLE ADOBE. he walked into the house and Barry and Shadow followed and then also Sakura and Sue and am I forgetting anyone? I dont think so. OH WAIT SHIT ARIN WAS ALSO THERE./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"okay so then Dan and Barry packed a couple suitcases of stuff and also Barry HELPFULLY made everyone a nice coffee~br /"Wow, thanks for the coffee Barry-Senpai" (AN:how old is barry? like 30 something right? or is he like late 20s idk Sakura is 21 so like Barry's older than her) Sakura said sipping some succulent /"yeah this is good coffee..." Shadow admitted his face flushed. Barry giggled cutely at /so everyone finished doing stufff and now they're alll in the car AGAIN, so now they're going to ARINS house i think uyeah so they're going to arins; house and in the car Shadow is driving cause Arin is tired :( and Barry's in the passenger seat, in the bucket seats in the middle is Sue and Arin and they're talking about plants cause they're cool. If I could chosse rn what kind of living thing i'd want to be i'd say a tree maybe. Being a humen /whichh means in the back 2 seats was Dan and /"So you're the chosen one huh?" Dan says stricking up convobr /"Yeah, I guess so" Huffs Sakura-channnnnnnnnnnnbr /"man, it must be tough" Dan said apologeticallybr /"omg finally someone UNDERSTANDS" Sakura blurted out, ever since she was told that she was the chosen one everyone has been expecting SO MUCH from her and she wasnt really sure what was going on. She was cool about it and was really tough so she could handle but it was hard because she's not perfect but she's gotta work it again and again 'till she gets it /"i also understand" mutters sue from the front of where sakura is but not the front of the /"what was that?" Arni didnt quite HEAR thatbr /"nnothing" Sue muttered but a little louder so Arin would hear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Anyway tehey got to Arin's house. Arin packed and they left to Sakura's /when they arrived it was already pretty late, Skaura invited everyone in, Sue sliced the apple pie she made that very morning and gave everyone a sclice. Arin was amazed at all the anime collectibles Sakura had and Dan just loved the way everything looked. Everything about Sakura was like some kind of miracle to him (An: do you guys remember 2011, ugh what a time to be a juggalo amiright?)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""well, we have a few sleeping bags... so if you guys wanna sleep here that's all kakuii." Sakura said/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Soon everyone went to sleep and the next day they got up super early, like 5:30 (that;s when I get up usually like, comment, subscribe if you hate getting up early) Shadow woke everyone up and helped get all the luggage packed away in the van and then he drove them all down to the airport but first they stopped by the starbucks. Sakura got a white chocolate Mocca cause thats her fav when they dont have that Sakura latte thing going on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"they got to the secret government airport and they got on the secret government airplane. It was a 2 hour flight to Prison Island. Sakura listened to music and takled to Dan about their music tastes and Dan showed Sakura his music videos and youtube and Sakura loved them. There was some kind of chart to his pathetic virgin asthetic. Sue sat next to Arin but she was asleep for most of the flight and arin had a notepad with him so he was drawing. Shadow was chatting w/ Barry and they were having a good time. when they got there Duskstarr was waiting for them at the landing station./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hello everyone, I see Shadow decided on inviting you then." she said rolling her eyes at the 6 ppl coming out the /"well let's get right ot training" she said sounding uninterested. looking at her nails./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORT I WAS KIND OF UNINSPIRED LATELY BUT MAYBE SOME MORE COMMENTS CAN INSPIRE ME? also hey, if you have any ideas or whattevss send me a pm or an ask on my tubmlr ;)/p 


	5. they get there

AN: My computer has a virus and I was at camp also whin is why I haven't been writing but I'm gonna do dis w/ my phone because I care abou you guys. Thanks soooooo much for the nice comments

Shadow, duskstarr and the others left the secret airport and started on their long wall to the Forrest so that they could do their training there. Sakura was really nervous because all this destiny stuff was finally hitting her. She talked to Daniel as she walked.

" man I'm really not sure abou this whole chosen one thing. I mean I'm not really that special :(" Sakura solemnly moans  
" but I think shadow knows what he's doing. Plus you seem pretty cool to me Ju mean like give it a shot maybe you'll figure out you really are cut ouch for this. " Dan exclaimed helpfully and supportively. His beautiful dirt colored eyes sparkling in the wind.  
"Arigato that reall means a lot to me." Sakura thanksed, her beauf pink hair wafted behind her as she walked.

In front of the pack of ppl was Duskstarr she rolled her eyes and said kinda loudly "this isn't a school trip okay ? Try to take this seriously, all of you. " her voice was harsh.

Behind Sakura and Dan the man was Shadow, Barry, Arin and Sue. They were all making small talk.

"I'm not sure how long we're going to have to be on this island, thank you all for agreeing to come though. Shadow said looking at all his new found friends.  
"Don't mention it" Barry commented.

"Yeah this is probably gonna be fun adventure" arin happily adeed  
Sue just nodded silently. She was a little that Sakura was giving so much attention to Dan, she sometimes wished that she could just have Sakura all to herself. Arin looked and noticed that sue looked sad.  
What's wrong ? He asked

"It's nothing... I'm just wondering exactly how long we're going to be stuck here. " sue exasperated "Arin have her a sympathic look and they kept walking in silence.  
After like 4 hours of trekking through the deep green jungle like Forrest they reached their destination. It was a tall black tower hidden by trees and next to it was a big not aas tall but much wider building. Duskstarr led everyone into the tall building and turned around to face everyone.  
"This is where you will be staying for the next couple weeks. I'll give you all key cards that will unlock your rooms. There's a pool, game room and laundry room downstairs." She said in a monotone almost bored voice.  
She reached into a bag that she was carrying with her and pulled out seven keys. She handed them out but the one she gave to Sakura was a special one since because she was the one being trained she gets the best room.

"Getting here took way longer than expected so I guess we can start training tomorrow." Sao d duskstarr. "You should all retire to your room and well meat here tomorrow morning at exactly 8 am."  
Everyone went into their reapspective rooms. Everyone's room had one queen sized bed, a desk, a closet wardrobe thing, a bedside table and a chair. The rooms weren't too big but not v small either. The color scene was like dark blue with wood furniture.

Sakuras room however was a suit. It had a main room with some couches and a tv. Oh yeah and everyone had their own bathroom I forgot to say that but everyone else only had a shower whereas Sakura had a jacuzzi tub and also it had a container next to the tub that was filled with bathbombs. There was a small kitchen that had a fridge and a freezer filled with all sorts of delicious foods and a cupboard with lots of snacks. Her bedroom had a huge pink bed with lots of pillows and the mattress was really soft. She also had a large walk in closet with lots of clothes, including anime tees and kimonos and other graphic tees from hot topic. There was also drawers filled with cool jewelery and accessories and bracelets and sleeves.

Sakura dropped all her luggage on the ground and took a bath, there was all sorts of amazing smelling soaps for her and she felt guilty be azure she did not feel like she deserved all this good stuff. She got out of the shower and dried herself off using a towel that was pink and had her name embroydered on it in purple thread. She tied her hair after dryin it and put on a large bleach t-shirt and pink pajama pants with pictures of little rice balls on them. Her hair was being held up with two chop sticks and she was wearing fuzzy slippers.

All of a suddenly there is a knock at the door.

Sakura was just making the bed when she here it. She opened the door to find it was duskstarr, she wasn't wearing makeup so the scar on her right eye was more obvious and Sakura hasn't noticed it until now. She was wearing a black hoodie and Baggie pants. She wasn't wearing her color contacts so Sakura saw also that the eye that had the scar over It was red and not blue like the other one.

"Oh, konbanwa"( that means good evening) Sakura said, obvi imtimidated by duskstarrs harsh gaze.  
"Evening" she muttered as she walked into sakuras room. She sat down on a couch.

" I hope you like the room. We did some research on your interests so that you'd feel more at home while staying here." She said in still a harsh sort of voice as she looked at her nails which her painted black.

" it's very yoi, arigato" Sakura blushed and looked down. "Honto ni suki desu! (I really like it)

Duskstarr smiled a little bit but was embarrassed about it. "I'm glad" she said quietly.

Sakura then felt a little bit more comfortable around duskstarr, maybe she wasn't as mean as she seemed.

"Anyway" she continued in a more friendly manner. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better and working with you. At first I thought that we had no hope with you being the chosen one but I think after actually meeting you. I think we can do it but it'll be a lot of work."

"Watashi wa confident we can do this," Sakura said, filled with a new feeling of confidence from duskstarr opening up to her.

"We'll ill let you get some rest" duskstarr said standing up stretching her bay wings , her raven black hair with a pink streak waving behind her as she went to the door. "Goodnight" she spoke.

Oyasuminasai" Sakura said as duskstarr shut the door. The Sakura went to sleep.

An : did u like the chapter I wrote it on my phone. Please leave a comment if you want me to cogtinue 3


	6. Morning Obama

AN: Hello everyone thanks for the kudos but if you lik the fic then u shud tell me like, WHAT is gud so I can giv more a what yu want :33 anyway I hope that you enjo this chapter I am gonna add a new ship pawsiblee! I love y'all, thanks fur reading, Also I have a blog and I'm thinking about putting up pics of all hte Ocs on there so you can visualize them better but like a god writing person vcan paint a pishure wit WORDS and like im doing my best to describe things better. but if you wanna have the pic up on my blog then tell me in the commments! anyway heres the chapater

In the last chapter Sakura went to bed in her amazing suit and now she is wake up.

Sakura opened her glistening pink eyes and got out of her fluffy pink bead, She opened her closet and it was really hard for her to decide on an outfit because she had such a large and nice selectiong of all sorts of japanese and hot topic themed clothinig. She ended up deciding on a bright blue rainbow dash themed shirt with her cutie mark on the middle (MLPFIM FWTW) and a matching sky blue bow in her bubblegum pink hair with black and blue streaks in it, she also put on a skirt that had a pink sakura pedal on it but the rest of the skirt was tight and gray. She had blue socks, and also black combat boobs on top if the socks. she was also wearing a black sweatbadn on her wrist that had a hidden leaf villiage symbol on it,.

he went to the banthrom and then Sakura put on some make-up including blakc lipstick and white foundation and black eyesharrow, the time was 7:30 so she had half an hour before she had to meet everyone downstairs to start training, she was super nervous but she also knew she can do it cause she has really expret on how to Katana.

meenwhile while Sakura was doing all this bulpshit, everyone else was also getting readyfor the day.

Sue put on a gay tanktop and some blue jeans, she tied her hair up into a ponytail and also she put on some pink converse, (hey hey here's a joke. How do hipsters talk about shoees? they converse! hahahahahahah you're welsome) Sue then looked at the picture she put on her bedside table which was a pic of her and Sakura when they graduated college. they were hugging in the picture and Sue looked endeeringgly at the picture.

Shadow was in his room getting all his things unpacked cause last night he just feel asleep and didnt do anything else. he also brushed his teeth an fur, He felt stressed becasue the mission hed been training his whole LIFE for was just begiinning but knowing that Barry Kramer was beside him for this ride, it filled him with more confidenvce than he had EVER felt. Shadow had been a fan of gamegrumps for a while, and he always thought Barry was the cutest but he had never thought hed ever get to ever meet him irl let alone DAte hIM? so good. Shaodw was filled with happiness at this turn of events and he didnt even know that hed ;et himself date again ever sicne Maria dyed but here he is.\

Dan and Arin woke up, they had shared their room cause they were just talking and stuff last night in Dan;s room and Arin was just to lazy to go bac to his room and dAn didnt mind cause he's a real pal and the yslept in the same bed but no gay stuff ew, they woke up at the same time and they got ready and stuff. Danny changed into his red plaid shirt the one with shorter sleeves and some old jeans and his gross tennis shoes that he always wears. he was thinking about how Sakura looked so nice all the time and maybe that would one day inspire him to get more than one pair of shows but that's not the issue r/n im just saying. Arin put on a blakc Sailer moon tshort and like idk what kind of pants Arin usually wears so lets say he's weraing beige cargo pants and also tennis shoeds. they watched each other change but nohomo.

Barry put on lumberjack clothes  
hes my son

At 8 aclock on the dock everyone shimmied on down to the first bloor of the building and they all linde up like a soldiers in front of Duskstarr and she was all "we have a special guest checking on us so try to act proffesional everyone, oksy?" She sounded very frustraited because she is embaressed that teh shdaowe had to invite so many dang people like this isnt a PARTY it is a mission that her and he have been training for for a LIFETIME!

A helicopter landed outseide and a couple of GUN agents strolled in with MACHINE GUNs. on of them lowered ttheir sunglashes adn siad in a serious tone "he has arrived"

the doors were opened by two agents and they made room for... BARACK OBAMA1!

everyones eyes widened. Arin leaned over to Dan "wow Obama? I cant believe we get to see the president live" he whispered extatically.  
DAn leaned back "I know right!?" he was filled with childlik e wonder

Obama strolled into the buildingand walked over to Sakura an reached out to shake her hand "its nice to uh meat you Sakura" he said while shaking her hand "I'll be coming over occasionally to check on your taining. You're Americas only hope. We all have a lot of trust in you Sakura Kanawa" Obama said Americanly.

"it's an honor Mr. President" She replyed.  
"and who are theese" Obama said guesturing at everyone who wasnt her,Duskstarr or Shadow.  
"these are my friends, they're here for mraol support and the more people the better right?" she said  
"you are very wise and I'm glad that we have such a kind hearted young woman as our saviour" Obama said wisely.

Obama shaked hands with everyone there everyone was very starshocked especially Arin. when he shook hands with Obama he blushed and obama noticed and smiled and winked at him O/_/O .  
"well, I have an international meeting to get too. unfortunately. It was nice meetin you Skaura and also youre friends." Barack said (fun fact: in Hungarian barack means peach) Barack left towards his helicopter and his agents followed but before that he looked back to smile at Arin again and Arin blushed all bishi and smiled back. "I hope to see you all uh again" he said before taking off.

"Anyway, we should get to training already" Duskstarr said after the president had left.

I hipoe you enjoyed 3!


End file.
